Kinship Unfold
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: For a while they knew that they were adopted. They try to find their real parents. That is until they found out that where ever they are then their real parents will follow. So they enroll Duel Academy to make it easier and because thy always wanted to go there.(Similar to my Yu-Gi-Oh! Story: 'Cryptic Unveiled')


**Salvete![sal-way-tay] which means hi in Latin.**

**anyway sorry i didn't update yesterday because i got side tracked, really. so i'm going to update today and i will update again next thrusday.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of it except the title and the ocs. i will not be ownin the plot because it will be scenes from the show but there will be some chapters that are not from the show so i own those.**

****Pairings: JessexJaden, ZanexAtticus, ChazzxSyrus, BastionxAlexis, AxelxOc2, HassleberryxBlair, AsterxOc3, JimxOc4****

****ATTENTION#2: Just so you know Ocs 2-4 will appear in different stories but their backgrounds MIGHT be changed. the reason for that is because i'm to lazy to make any other characters right now.****

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: New Life <strong>

Pain.

So much pain that it felt like it was ripping her into two.

"A~H~!~" she screamed, a terrible screamed.

"Why did I decline the offer again," she thought through the pain.

She didn't really think that through when pain ripped through her once more.

She have been going through this pain for 48 hours and she just want to have her baby already. She opted out of taking the Epidural Anesthesia*. Oh~ how she felt stupid for refusing the medicine. That is until she remember that this was her baby and she would gladly take any pain for her baby.

The soon to be mother stopped pushing for second to take a much needed breather.

When she felt another sharp pain going across her abdomen, she screamed and began to push again.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Nightfall*<strong>

* * *

><p>Things have started to get stranger when she was almost finish with the birthing process.<p>

The first weird thing was that before the doctor said he can see the head, the medical staff passed out. She would have started panicking if it wouldn't have brought stress that will harm her baby.

The second one was that while it was still light out, the baby could shown that it was almost out. But once the baby was out slightly past the shoulders, the baby stopped moving out. The birthing mother would find this strange if she wasn't in to much pain.

The last one is that in the middle of nightfall, the baby started moving out of her again.

The now newborn baby was out and it started to cry. Signifying that it was alive and healthy.

The new mother tiredly smiled at hearing her baby cry.

Tiredly, she sat up and reach for her baby.

She wrapped her newborn son in a blanket that was on her nightstand, the one that her friend brought for her baby.

The baby stopped crying once he felt the security in his mother's arms.

After a few seconds of just holding her baby, she fainted and her heart monitor was beeping rapidly. Showing that her heart stopped.

Her baby started crying again when he felt that something was wrong with his mother. But no one came to her rescue for the medical staff in the room were still out cold and for some reason no other medical worker barged in. As if it was like no one can hear the baby's cry or the rapidly beeping heart monitor.

* * *

><p><strong>~Outside of the Hospital Room(Think of this as a movie scene)~<strong>

Medical staff and patients were strewn across the floors of the hospital halls.

* * *

><p><strong>[Flash-Next Scene]<strong>

* * *

><p>The patients and visitors were also out cold.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[Flash-Next Scene]<strong>

* * *

><p>Outside of the hospital, the medics and other people were also unconscious.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[Flash-Next Scene]<strong>

* * *

><p>At sky view point of the hospital, everybody who was all in the hospital perimeter all laying own the ground as well; and any one who enters its perimeters as well gets knocked out as well.<p>

**[*RE~* sound. Sky View Point Scene- Moving more up into the sky. Still showing the people. Then it turns toward the night sky, showing the moon for a couple of seconds then everything went black. Showing that it was the end of the scene.]*****

* * *

><p><strong>*For those who do know this but forget what is called: Epidural Anesthesia is a medicine that pregnant women take so it can numb them when they are in labor. <strong>

****Okay I know that the birthing scene is impossible but it does have a significance. Including where the baby was only out slightly past their shoulders and nightfall. But those meanings will be revealed later on in the story.**

*****I hope I explain that right and you got that picturing it okay. I also hope that I described the right sound and that it sounds like from a horror movie or something. I think the sound I was looking for came from a horror or somewhat of horror movie.**

* * *

><p><strong>thnx 4 readin and i hope u enjoy.<strong>

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. thnx.**

**Valete![Wal-tay] which means good-bye in Latin.**


End file.
